


Nightmare

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo comforts George after he has a nightmare.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Nightmare

Ringo awoke to the sound of sniffing. That was odd. George wasn’t sick; why was his nose giving him issues? Ringo rolled over to check on him—

He wasn’t sniffing. He was crying.

“George? George, what’s wrong?”

But George didn’t respond. He was still fast asleep as the tears streamed down his face.

Was it a nightmare? Ringo carefully grabbed George’s shoulder to try waking him up, but before he could do so, George started shaking and his tears progressed to loud sobs. He needed help—now.

“George, wake up.” Ringo shook his shoulder, desperate to save him from whatever horrors he was facing.

After one more plea from Ringo, George’s eyes finally snapped open. They were frozen wide in terror as he gasped for breath.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Ringo whispered, pulling George close. He rubbed George’s back, but George wasn’t calming down, as though he was trapped in a cruel limbo between their bed and the hell he was just in. “You’re safe now.”

“R—Ritchie?” George asked, his voice cracking with pain.

“I’m here.”

George let out a strangled cry as he threw his arms around Ringo and pressed his face against his chest. “You’re here,” he echoed.

Ringo brushed his fingers through George’s hair as his sobs subsided. “Nightmare?”

He nodded.

“What was it?”

George tensed. “It…I don’t…I can’t—”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Ringo said, kissing the top of his head. “It’s over now—it can’t hurt you.”

“I know,” George mumbled.

“Ready to get back to sleep?”

“I guess…you’ll stay here?”

Ringo shook with laughter, which shook George, too. “Course I will—it’s _our_ bed, ain’t it?”

Sighing, George hugged him tighter. “Good.”

“So…you’re alright?”

George paused, then gave him a tiny smile. “Yeah. You’re here.”

And with that, they settled back down, still wrapped in each other’s arms—until George started talking again. “You’re really here,” he muttered. Then, a few seconds later, so softly that Ringo almost missed it, he whispered, “You’re alive.”

Ringo made sure to hold him extra tight as they fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Psst, Starrison shippers: a friend and I are hosting a Starrison Week in a few months! So check out our [Starrison Week blog](https://starrisonweek.tumblr.com/) for information on the week filled with Starrison fanworks!!


End file.
